In the insurance field, data is generated and stored in a wide variety of formats. For example, insurance agencies and brokers may obtain information from their clients in telephone calls and personal meetings to meet requirements for submission of information to carriers for quotes and renewals. Such information may be extensive in nature and time consuming to obtain. The data may be stored in a variety of formats, such as various personal computer office software spreadsheet and database formats, or in insurance field specific formats. Insurance companies that receive such data may have a requirement to format the data in a predetermined format. For example, the ACORD XML format is an XML format specific to the insurance industry. Individual insurance companies may have varying requirements for format and data types in order to prepare quotes and engage in other insurance transactions. As a result of the variation in formats, data that is stored in one format often must be manually rekeyed or manually reformatted for use by another entity, resulting in unnecessary expense and risk of errors.